In a network environment where a large number of network broadcast packets are exchanged, the performance of the individual network devices can suffer due to the high volume of packets that need to be processed. Devices within the network with slower processing speed may not be able to provide adequate service due to the amount of computing resources being diverted to process the incoming broadcast packets.
Traditional broadcast storm resistance mechanisms include, (1) the Media Access Controller (MAC) of a network controller limiting the maximum amount of broadcast packets being received in a fixed time unit, (2) disabling the device from receiving broadcast packets for a constant time if the number of broadcast packets received during a fixed measuring period exceeds a threshold value, and (3) disabling the device from receiving broadcast packets for a dynamic time according to the number of broadcast packets received during a fixed measuring period.
However, the first method may not adapt because this functionality is not generally equipped in most MACs. The second and third methods may be inadequate because they may filter out too many broadcast packets and thereby cause higher failure rate for those protocols that rely on the use of broadcast packets. The second and third methods may be both problematic because filtering cannot be initiated until the fixed measuring period is over, during which time the device can be quickly overwhelmed. Therefore, there exists a need for an improved method of filtering out broadcast packets and thereby reducing network load of a device.